1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for rocking chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rocker chairs include a curved base, the users have to move by themselves in order to rock the chairs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mechanisms for rocking chairs.